A logically-partitioned computer system may use a virtualized hardware input/output (I/O) adapter to provide virtual functions to multiple logical partitions. An application executing in a logical partition may request a virtual function. Internal resources at the virtualized hardware I/O adapter may be allocated in response, and the requested virtual function may be configured to use the allocated resources. Resource allocation and virtual function configuration may affect processing speeds.